


Signs of Change

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [6]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Depression, Gen, Recovery, Suspicion, Threats, Vid-Con mention, anti's a jerk, event lead-up, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Chase is on the road to recovery when things start taking a turn for the worse. Not really just for him, but for the rest of the Septiceye household. What's going on? And why doesn't it bode well for his creator?





	Signs of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can tell, this is a lead-up to certain events that happened in August 2017. I wanted to do more with this, however I think it's just going to be this story and then the actual events.
> 
> I honestly had a rough time trying to figure this chapter out and how to come about it. I finally just had it start with the first video of that week. And while I know that the mentioned video is not canon to official Septiceye lore, the filming of it is considered to be what triggered the August event in this head canon.

It grew to be late July. Chase was getting decent mobility back. His baking and cooking was going well to the point where he could actually do more advanced recipes again. He was still adjusting to some things, but he was getting better. It was even to the point where he was about ready to go back into the studio and film again.

Jack and Sean had gone off to VidCon a few weeks back. However, upon their return Jack seemed… Restless, irritable, exhausted. Something was wrong and he was always on edge. It worried the trickshot vlogger and drew concern from the others too. He seemed to brush it off, but he seemed to give off an awkward air. What had happened while the two were away?

A darkened atmosphere covered the house. At the same time each person could hear soft, glitched giggles. Anti was coming around in the air more and more. He would show up in the peripherals of the father of two. It threw him off his recovery from time to time. It was detrimental to all of their health for the glitch to be around.

“Why did he agree to that?” he’d heard Sean mumble from time to time. Agree to what? What had Jack agreed to those weeks ago?

“How’s he doing, doc?” Jackie asked Henrik one day when they crossed paths. Chase had stopped making his way to an office room, overhearing this.

“He is… He hasn’t been doing well,” the doctor would inform. “Lack of sleep, pushing himself too hard, lack of appetite, listless, restless. Something is wrong with Jack. It is hard to know for sure, but he is making us worry about him. All of us.”

“Yeah, he is. I wish he would talk about what happened while he and Sean were away,” the hero agreed, “All he’s told us about were meeting up with Mark, Phil, Brizzy, Logan and them. He hasn’t told us much of anything.”

Chase felt his heart clench. Jack - their friend, their creator - hadn’t even told the good doctor about his condition. With how everything was going, he wondered what the other creator knew about what happened. It worried him even more as to what was not being told.

The trickshot vlogger moved back, leaning against a wall. What was he to do? What could he do? He was still recovering from his… incident. And he knew that Jack and Sean had hated leaving Chase, especially Jack. To see him suffering now just hurt. Was Jack like this… because of him?

The world seemed to loom around Chase as he slowly made his way to the office. Jack was in a low spot - lower than he’d been during the rest of the year - because of him. It hurt him to know that he’d hurt his creator more than he’d done before. He hugged himself as he tried to come to grips that he was nothing more than a trouble for everyone in the house.

Soft glitched giggles filled the air.

"̠̜̖͉̅̉ͯͨͬ̅̅M͔͓͔̜͐ͦͮ͂̂͒ŷ̖̣̩ͦ̔ͯ͂ ̯̩̙̹͇̃̎̅̍̚m̠̪ͮ͌ͮy̋ͪͫ͂ ̲̹͎̘̳̼m͛͌ͨ͐ͥͯy̦̘̳̳̻̜.͕̜͕̜̲ͨͤ ̗͎̄̈́T̟͎͗̉̎̈͒ͫh̻̦͖̩͇̩ͯ̌̽̎ĕ̗̱̙̤̦̪ͬ̑̓ͮ̅̈ ̦̫͓̲̖͎l͌͛̄̔͒ͥͨi̤͎̫̹͑͊͑ͩ̉͆ẗ̺̌ț̫̦̠l̯̖͕̣̰͉e̩̺ͦͤ̀͊ͮ͗͑ ̖̟̟̐ͫͮ̊̈̚i̺̠͓̩̯̳̊̀̌͋̚d̥͖̜̤̅̋i̒ͨͭȍ̔̋̈ͨͥ̓ṭ͋̊ ͣ̔ͣͪͧ̏f̭̼̺̜̰̳̫͂͗̎ͮ̄̅ͯi̞̮̜nͫ͗a͎͍͓̗̻ͪ̿l̗̩͓̈̾̾̊l͓̣͔̜͚̗ÿ̘̪̥͓͖́͊̂̽ ̜̱ͧ̈ͩ͋̿̓̉r͑͌̾è͚͎͚̥̺̫̌̑a̼͔̬̹̦̗l̹i̙͎̰̅̑̚z̗̝͚ͬ͌͗̈́̉͛e̩̖̅̏̓̇͐s͉̝̮̾ ̹̩̒ͅt̮̹̏̽̓h̖̤̞̿̎̊̎͊̽ͦa̺t̤̗̩̲̬͈̪̅ͣͯ̔̈́̉ ̮̋ͣ̓͗̊ͨẖ̹̺̱̯̔̀ë̘̃ ͩͯ̀ċ̫̎ͧͥͤ̚ͅa̎ͩ̂̐̍ȗ̀̽s͇̝ͩ̌̓͛ͯ͗͋eͪ̓͛̊ͩ̇ͪs̰̫͍̩͚̥͖̑ͮ ̞͔e̻̞͍̯̼̳ͫ͋͑̊͂͊v̪̮͚͔̄e̫̘̫ͬ́r̅ͬy̗ͨ̒͑̉̅ͥͦo͚͎̤͖̯̼̯n̠̦̺̥̰ͯ͆ͮ͌̾e̱͎͈̲̝̙̓̿͌ͥ ̙̭͎͖̠ͤ̾ͯ̋ͤͮ̓pͭͬà̘͍̰͓̪ͮ̅̋̋ͭi͍̝̬̐͊̀͛͂͗ṇ̑̒̑̈ͅ.͓̼̬͙̙͕̖̇ͥ̋ ̹̝͇͉̙͔ͪ͊͗̿T͚̘͈̹̹͚̠h̙̬͓͇͈̼̜̎̊͆â̪̔ͦ̄ͧ́t̞̀̈́ ̠̮̲̻ͨ̉ͯ͊̾̓h̩̟̠͖̎e̪͕͕ͤͪ'̜̐̑̄ͤ͑s͍̘̱͚̲̜ͨͯ̌ ̅̎͊n͉o͌͋̿̽̽͒̔t͓͔͙̀̂̒̓h͕͔̥̹̄̿͊̽i͔͎̥͖͎̿nͭͬͭ͑̀͂ͯg͔̲̘̞̃̄̾͛͌ ͖̤̒̐ͣ̑m̝̻̮͉̙̘ͥ͋̆̑̑ͨọ̮̝̙͕͙̼̐͌̅̀r͓̦͒̄́ͫͬe͔̱̓ͬ ̬͉͎̊̐ͣt̳̯̫͓͈̗ḣ̬̗̲͎̪̞̓͆̽̄a̰͈͙̰̳̣ͫ̃͑̽̅̾͌ǹ͍̬̉͛̈́ͩ̏ ̱͉a̠̙͉̼̤ ͕͉̬ͭ̔b̟o̚t̬̭̺h̭̲͕̘̮̘̮͒͌e̗̩̒̓r̅͂̍ͥ̈.͈̣̹̘̝͕ͮ̈́̊ͅ ̟̊ͦB͙̻̙̮ͨͬͦͭͫ͒ḛ̜̜š̑̋͑ͨ͛͂t͎̫ͤ̆̔̀̌́ ̭̮̞͓̹̺̫̈͆̓̅f̩͎͇ͪ͗o̠̳̩ͣ̐̓̍r̎̃ ̤͗ͮͤ̐y͗̈o̹͉͉͎͇̫̔ͯ͊̑̓́uͅ ͦ̊͐̉̽ͪ͑t̘̪̗͙̱̦̭̅ó͙̹̼̫̘̗̜ͭ͆ ͋̑̐j͋̌̐̆ű͖͎̘͎̭̲̽ͯ̑̈̑s̾̅̍ṱ̩ ̺̗̙̲g̖ͯ̓̉̃ͬȏ̗ͫ͗̋̓ͬ͒ ̖̱̜̖̺͙ͯͭ̈̐́͛a̗͖̺ͩ̓̈ͧw̜͇̞ͥ̈̌̄ͫͫaͥy͗ ͇̪̮̇̈̑̓͋̄̔ͅǎ̹̖͈̲̲͉n̗̼̳̳̳̥d̞̰̣̯̭͇͂̊ͧͅ ̩͎͕͉̖͈̐ͫ̍̉ͫd̲̙̘̻͈̱ͥi͍͓͎̱͚̻ͭ̽͗e̤̥̘̭̮̝̯,̦̲ͭ͌̑͋ͯ̏ ͕̳̔̿d͙̾̊̾͂̔o̯̳̼ͣ͑̚n̹̩̠̻̝̂͑̑̋̽̚'͚̄͂ͫ̓̇t̥̯̩̰ͭ̓̀ ̦̩̭̯̞̝̪̆y͕̖̩̗͑ȯ̹͉̏͗̔̉ͪ̈́u̲̺̞̔̆̑ ̘́̍ͮ̋̄ͣt̜̱̤̓̋ͯͣ́̏̓ḧ́̏͛i̹͓͙̓n̘̽̍͛̿k͚͈̬̠̩͈̓͒̆ͦ̋̽ͪ?ͬ́̄"̆̄ͭ

Chase held his ears, shaking his head. “Sh-Shut up Anti!”

The giggles echoed again before vanishing.

The father of two quickly made his way to the office. Why would Anti show up now? What would cause the glitch to show up in the first place? This wasn’t good.

Opening the door to the office, he was taken aback. There was Jack, head on his desk, completely unconscious but not restful.

“S-Sean! Henrik! S-Someone!”

As some of the others came running into the room, they didn’t notice the computer. That on the computer a video had shown up. A video that if they had watched it, they would have been ready for what was to come.

For on the screen was a single video with two figures as the thumbnail.

The title?

“DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please feel free to come visit me on my tumblr! I have some rambles and rants about myself, as well as stories and theories, I also delve into the fandoms of JackSepticEye, Marvel, Disney and other youtubers and fandoms. You'll see a lot of fanart from various community artists as well as photos and official art.  
> scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Also! Come over to my RP account for Chase! Interact with him, learn more about him and maybe learn a recipe or two from him! Also see pictures and videos with random comments be about his life or just things he likes.  
> trickbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
